Many clubs, sports teams, and sporting events offer a reward for the completion of a goal in the form of a medal attached to a ribbon designed to be worn around the participant's neck. Currently, most participants wear their medal for a brief period and then place the medal in storage. Thus, participants do not have an easy or convenient way of displaying their medal other than by wearing the medal around their neck.
Accordingly, the inventor herein has recognized a need for a mounting assembly for displaying a medal and a ribbon that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.